epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:JKGame/Sponge vs Sayori: Epic Rap Battles of The Universe
Hello, and welcome to the first Off-Season battle I've ever done. A long time ago, someone by the name of Mcdamon23 suggested iDubbbz vs Sayori in a post where I asked for stupid suggestions. I was honestly a bit hesitant since I hardly knew about iDubbbz. Unfortunately, I came up with this and liked it more. However, I decided to at least acknowledge his suggestion by bringing it up and including iDubbbz as a cameo. (If this was a video.) Definitely check out his Ace Attorney and Rap Battles for your Amusement series. It's worth your time, especially if you're into Ace Attorney for the former. This is just something I wanted to do before starting my other series. Anyways, let's get into it! "One of the main four girls from the game Doki Doki Literature Club, Sayori, and popular character from Vinesauce's Tomodachi Life streams, Sponge, battle it out to see which depressed individual is better." Disclaimer: This battle is not intended to make fun of people with depression. I understand how serious it can be. I just wanted to use these characters. Again, I feel like I need to address this. Battle EPIC RAP BATTLES OF THE UNIVERSE!!!! SPONGE! VS! SAYORI! BEGIN! Sponge: I'm not happy, but I will be once I kick your butt with rhymes This schoolgirl is more annoying than both Dheerse and Seabiscuit combined You'll always be lonely, so wear some orange while you're at it I've got confidence and the brains, no need to use some Robodachi fists Your game is weak Vine-sauce, and you're obsessed with the player and food Except I'm not sure about the former. I know you think that Natsuki's cute I soak up all the sadness in the world, except for yours Being a sponge sucks, but I bet it sucks to be you even more! Sayori: I know I'm depressed, but at least I try to keep a smile on my face Your only friend was David Bowie, and he got erased Unlike you, I've got more personality traits than being sad all the time You're nothing but a failure, just like your love life! I'll go talk to Monika so she can delete you from this battle 'Cause you already lost, Sponge, no need to be saltier than a Pretzel No wonder the Mario Bros don't care about this sad sack who’s brain-dead I'm already sick of you, Sponge. Just Get Out Of My Head! Sponge: Wait, I thought you were a poet, but right now you're terrible with words With all these turds in your verse to edit out, looks like I need to contact Southbird You're gonna Doki Doki Panic when I pound you into the dirt with my 'stache You try to make people happy, but just face Your Reality that they'll always think of you as trash! Sayori: You made the wrong choice. Now it looks like you achieved your bad ending There's a noose nearby, but this time I won't be the one hanging! I made you a simple poem: Roses are red, violets are blue So is this sponge, because the princess left you! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC- (The logo starts to glitch.) AAAHH!! IT HURTS! RAP BATTles of the universe....! > _ ERBoTUlogo.chr deleted successfully. Who won? Sponge Sayori Hints for the next battle HaV Kirby.jpg VS.png 1990 Nintendo World Championships Gray.jpg Category:Blog posts